


Keith's letter to Lance

by Katbutler



Series: Kat's angsty shit [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, set after the war, sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: I'm sorry... I just wanted to write some angst...long story short this is Keith's letter to a deceased Lance





	Keith's letter to Lance

"When I die I want all my memories stored in a giant ship."

You got your wish, Lance. I can't stand it anymore. I don't know how long I can go on talking to a hologram built up of your memories. It doesn't have that Lance charm to it. You always spoke so alive and had this spark about you that could bring an entire rooms mood up. This hologram doesn't.  


I wish I could've told you my feelings when you were here. But I didn't. I just stood there keeping it all inside like the idiot that I am! All I can do now is sit in my room pulling your jacket around me closer as I cry.

I know everyone else is hurting too. I know it's not just me. But I can't stand it anymore. Allura is acting like she doesn't even care! She took over blue for you and started making jokes. Like a replacement Lance. Like you could be replaced that easily. But you can't! I am so close to just punching her in her face! You are one of a kind. Not even a replica of you holds your charm.

The rest of the team are saying I've been acting up, that I become angered easily. Can you blame me, Lance? They're not the ones who lost everyone. You were my stability. You kept me sane. I can't bear being away from you anymore.

I have nightmares of that day every night. I see it all so clearly. You getting stabbed in the gut, me holding your limp body telling you little white lies that were half meant to reassure you but also to give myself hope you'll make it. They didn't see what I did! I was the one who carried your stiff body back to your lion. They didn't see your last smile saying goodbye. They didn't shut your eyes. It was all me who did that.

We're on our way to Earth now. We defeated Zarkon. I am taking on the burden of telling your family what happened. I will be the one who gets yelled at for allowing you to perish. I promise I'll break It to them lightly. I'll tell them all the stories of your adventure. I'll let them know that you were so amazing, how you achieved your dream. They will know that you saved countless lives, that you risked it all, that you died with honour. They'll know of your greatness.

I'll be with you soon. No one can stop me. I can't live without you much longer. I'll talk to your family, say my goodbyes then I'll come to you. I will be able to tell you how much I truly love you in person. As I write this I can feel you with me. I bet you're smiling. I can't wait to see your smile again. It's only a matter of time.

Until we meet again Sharpshooter.

Keith.


End file.
